


Bladesong

by krystalreverb



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Flut?, M/M, Smuffy?, is there a term for fluffy smut, it was an exercise in short oneshots, it's very sexy but it's soft and sweet, this is very short and very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalreverb/pseuds/krystalreverb
Summary: Ike and Soren's first time, in all it's awkward and sweet glory.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Bladesong

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again my friends let’s fuckin go  
> Ok so first of all  
> This is very soft  
> And this is very sweet  
> And this is my ikesoren  
> This takes place after Radiant Dawn assuming that Ike and Soren have an A support and are traveling alone together to lands unknown  
> This story also assumes that all the conditions have been met to reveal that Soren is actually Ashnard and Almedha’s son, and that Almedha wasn’t too chickenshit to tell him (I have a problem with Almedha, I’m sorry), so Soren and Ike know that Soren is actually Daein’s rightful prince, though Soren was like “nopenopenope” so he went with Ike instead  
> I headcanon that Fòdlan and Tellius are right next to each other sorta (like, Tellius is on the other side of Almyra basically) and the mercenary group Soren went to train with in Path of Radiance was Jeralt’s group

**Bladesong**

A soft hand, reaching slowly for the hem of Ike’s shirt. Ike allowed his shirt to be pulled off over his head, and tossed to the other corner of the room. They no longer needed it. It was dark in the small room in the inn they’d stopped in along the road, only dimly lit by a candle burning on a side table. Washed in the single candle’s amber glow was the crimson of Soren’s eyes, the deep green of his hair, almost black in the darkness of the night. Soren looked up at Ike with adoration in his eyes, usually so cold and unfeeling. 

The stars twinkled through the window as Ike pulled Soren’s robe off his shoulders. Quietly, Ike ran his hands along Soren’s small, sloping shoulders, down his sides and gently tugged him closer. Their lips met, softly, tenderly. A second kiss, deeper this time, more filled with adoration and love, but also uncertainty and nervousness. 

Ike’s hands were large and rough, callused along his palms and the pads of his fingers. The hands of a swordsman. Those swordsman’s hands ran down Soren’s sides, making him shiver. Tenderly, they tugged at the laces keeping Soren’s trousers intact. 

As Soren’s trousers came off and landed on the floor, Soren moved to cover himself, his face flushing red. Ike shook his head, quietly unfurling his arms and gently pulling Soren apart from himself. Soren flushed violently red, casting his eyes away, as if Ike’s gaze were piercing him down to his very soul. Ike calmed Soren’s anxieties with a kiss. He kissed every scar, every blemish, every inch of skin he could reach. Soren made a sound under his breath, a melodic sound that Ike found he wanted more of. Ike kissed Soren’s neck again, and got a similar, yet oddly even more beautiful sound reverberating through Soren’s lungs before tumbling from his lips. It was a quiet sound, one full of longing. 

Ike held Soren’s face in his large swordsman’s hands and kissed the Brand on Soren’s forehead. He reached around Soren’s head and untied the ribbon that kept his deep green hair tied back. Ike’s clumsy, large fingers tangled up in Soren’s hair, and pulled him down for another kiss. Soren allowed himself a smile, and threw his arms around Ike’s neck, deepening the kiss. They laid there like that for what felt like hours, kissing and touching one another tenderly and softly in the moonlight streaming in through the open window. 

“Ike…” Soren interrupted their gentle silence with a single word. “Are you sure about this? If people find out, you could be just as much an outcast as I am. Making love to a Branded…Let alone a male!” 

“Sure as I’ll ever be.” Ike murmured back. “Soren, I’m not really great with words, you know that. I’m a man of action. Let me perform that action. Let me show you how much I care. I could tell you all day long, but you’re so stubborn; you’d never listen. Let me  _ show  _ you.” 

Soren nodded, and held Ike’s face in his small, soft hands. He stroked Ike’s cheeks with his thumbs, so warm and full of life. “Touch me, then, and don’t stop until it’s over.” 

Ike took that as permission, and spread Soren’s legs as gently as he could. Ike was a man who did not often understand his own strength, but here, with such a fragile and beautiful creature before him, he was as gentle as a hummingbird. Soren laid back and let it happen, and let out a little soft gasp as Ike’s large hand closed around his cock. Ike stroked Soren’s cock once, and Soren hissed, reeling back. 

“Oh! Did I hurt you?” Ike fretted, letting go immediately. 

“R-rough…” Soren said through gritted teeth. 

“Here, let me fix it.” Ike reached through the side table for a jar of oil he knew Soren kept there, just for these moments. Ike dipped his fingers in the oil and slicked up his hand, and tried to stroke Soren’s cock again. It was much better this time, and Soren quickly broke down his walls, bucking helplessly into Ike’s large, enveloping hand. 

“M-more…” Soren murmured. “Please…” 

“I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“I’m not fragile.” Soren said. “Please.” 

Ike dipped his index finger back into the oil. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Do it.” Soren said, and yelped when Ike’s finger breached his walls. Slipping in, Ike’s finger felt so  _ big,  _ and Soren could only wonder… what would his cock feel like? Soren thrust back against the finger experimentally, slowly, and found that he liked how it felt, sliding in and out of him. This is the first time they’d ever gone this far; they’d declared their love some time earlier, as they set off on their journey, but they’d waited. They didn’t want to rush things, and Soren was still uncertain even now. But he knew Ike was there to support him, as he always had, and Soren trusted Ike. Ike was quite possibly the only person Soren truly trusted. 

Ike fingered him like this for quite some time, using his other hand to stroke Soren’s cock. Ike slipped a second finger into Soren’s entrance, crooking his knuckles inside him just so. 

Soren issued a melodic sound, one that made Ike’s cock twitch in his trousers. “Just like that…” Soren breathed, “Right there, yes…”

“Like this?” Ike asked, crooking his fingers again, and was rewarded with another beautiful melodic sound from Soren’s lungs. 

“Yes… don’t stop.” 

Ike continued to pump his fingers in and out of Soren, and his free hand went to his trousers, to get them undone and off. His fingers fell out of Soren as he ended up having to use both hands to get his trousers off. His cock was hard, very hard, and it was an impressive thing to see. Much like the rest of Ike, his cock was large and thick, something not easily fitting into Soren’s ass any time soon. However, Soren could very likely fit it in his mouth. And that’s exactly what he intended to do. Soren rose up, gently pushing Ike backwards until he was sitting on his haunches, looking up at Soren on his lap. “Soren?”

“Hush.”

Soren gave Ike a kiss, kissed him until Ike melted in his arms, and then broke the kiss to kiss his jaw, that strong warrior’s jawline, and down his throat, and Ike sucked in a deep breath as Soren gave a kiss and a light suck to his nipple, before traveling lower. 

“Soren?”

“Now, didn’t I tell you to hush?” Soren said, a hint of mirth in his voice. He traveled down to Ike’s cock, and gave it an experimental kiss. Ike gasped sharply, a breath hissing out through his nose. Soren’s eyes flickered up to Ike’s face, screwed up in a squinting sort of grimace, his cock throbbing painfully between his legs and needing release. Soren licked the shaft, tonguing the vein that pulsed along the side. Ike’s hips bucked involuntarily. Soren tilted his head; Ike seemed to enjoy that. Alright, then. Soren took the tip into his mouth, and Ike let out a sharp, barking sound, almost too loud in the night. 

“Shh!” Soren hissed.

“Sorry….” Ike mumbled. 

Soren took the tip back into his mouth, tonguing the slit and tasting a bitter, sharp-tasting fluid that began to dribble down his shaft. Soren, for all of his tendencies, found it  _ delightful.  _ He sucked down Ike’s cock as far down as he could go without gagging, and used his hands to wrap around anything he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Ike bit his lip and made a keening sound, bucking his hips, accidentally forcing his cock down Soren’s tight throat. 

Soren gagged and pulled off, coughing into his fist, his body convulsing painfully with each hacking cough.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Ike hissed in the night. “Sorry….”

“It’s - _ koff- _ fine.” Soren replied, his coughing calming down. “Let me try again.” 

Soren took Ike’s cock in his mouth again, and this time Ike managed to keep his hips under control. Ike let out a happy sigh, stroking Soren’s hair lovingly. Soren let out a small chuckle under his breath; Ike gasped at the vibration and his whole body shivered for a moment. 

Soren pulled off. “Is that… okay? Did you like that?” he asked softly. 

“Jeez, Soren… I didn’t want you to  _ stop _ .” Ike replied breathily. “That felt  _ great.”  _

Soren allowed himself a smile. “Should I… do it again?” 

“I’d love that. But, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Ike said. “It’s gotta be unpleasant for you, right? Dick probably isn’t the best taste in the world.” 

Soren shrugged. “It’s not terrible. A little sweaty, but it’s not intolerable.” 

“I mean, if you want to keep sucking my dick, I’m certainly not gonna stop you.” Ike said. Instead, Soren seated himself firmly in Ike’s lap. Ike’s large cock pressed up against Soren’s flat stomach, against his own hardening prick. 

“I want you to do the thing with your fingers again. That felt…  _ good _ , and I want more.” Soren said rather bluntly. 

“Sure. I’m happy to do anything you want me to do, Soren.” Ike reached around Soren, and gently slipped his fingers back inside him. Soren let out a happy sound, a soft sound of pleasure. He gasped when Ike crooked his fingers just right. 

“Mmm! Do that again!” Soren demanded. Ike repeated the action, and Soren let out a soft cry. “Ike… please…”

“Tell me what you want, Soren. I’ll do anything you want me to.” 

“I….I want  _ you,  _ but…”

“Hey, slow it down. I’ll finger you all night long if you want me to, Soren, but don’t feel pressured to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Believe me, I’m… well aware of my size.” Ike said a little awkwardly, his cheeks flushing pink. “And I don’t want to be responsible for you getting hurt. It’s easy to tear something if you’re not being careful.” 

“Maybe….add another finger?” Soren suggested. 

“Three? Okay, if that’s what you want.” Ike added a third finger, and Soren tensed up for just a second. The stretch felt nice, it felt like being doted on, like being loved. Soren had never felt loved before. He had never felt what it was like, to be held and taken and loved by another. He always thought it would be beyond him, that no one would ever look at him, the poor little Branded, and think of him as beautiful. The number of nights he’d spent in fountains and rivers, trying to scrub the cursed Brand off his forehead… it was inconceivable that Ike would ever love him.

And yet, here they were, Soren gently bouncing on Ike’s fingers, being stretched open so perfectly and beautifully and slowly, and Soren had never felt like this before. Ike took his own cock and Soren’s in one hand, and stroked them both together. Soren let out a beautiful sound, like birdsong on a summer’s morning. Ike kissed him and murmured love and sweet nothings into Soren’s lips. 

“Soren… my wonderful Soren… where would I ever be without you?” Ike breathed, and Soren let out a moan. “Probably dead in a ditch somewhere, huh?”

Soren snorted derisively. “Without me, Ike, we would have never even made it to Gallia that first time.” 

“It’s true. I probably would have stumbled into an enemy ambush and died easily. Without you, Soren, I’d be dead. And I’d still be dead even now without you. You’re not just my tactician, Soren, you’re my best friend, and I  _ love  _ you.  _ Love  _ you-love you. You’re my whole world, Soren. If anything ever happened to you, I don’t know how I’d go on.” 

Soren let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob, covering his face with his hands. Ike stopped pumping his fingers and pulled them out. “Soren?”

“Gods, Ike…. you’re the only person on this earth I trust. No one else… no one else would help me, no one else would love me… a filthy Branded like me! I’m a mistake, I was never meant to exist, and yet here I am! Some twist of fate brought me to your doorstep, Ike, and I am grateful for it every day…. I'd be dead if not for you...” Soren sobbed, and Ike held him close. 

“Shhhh…. Shhhh… it’s alright, Soren. Let it out. It’s alright.” Ike let Soren sob and cry into his shoulder, letting out years and years of feelings that he’d kept buried deep inside, covering up his fears and his insecurities with a mask of blunt indifference. 

“And still! Still I worry, what if you leave me? What if you get sick of me? Just a filthy Branded, following you like a dog… Am I annoying? Do you hate me?”

“No! Never, Soren, never. I love you. Don’t call yourself filthy. You’re not some ‘filthy Branded’. You’re Soren, my Soren, the Soren I know, the Soren I love, the Soren I’ve always loved, since the very beginning. You are worthy of being loved. You are worthy of being yourself. You are  _ enough,  _ Soren. You. Are. Enough.” Ike said firmly, holding Soren’s face in his hands. “You don’t have to be something you’re not. You’re a Branded, okay. Big deal. Be  _ proud  _ of that. Say,  _ ‘that’s right, I’m a Branded. You know what else I am? The goddamn rightful prince of Daein  _ and  _ a goddamn prince of Goldoa. You know what else? I’m a badass mage and the best damn tactician in Tellius.’ _ ” Ike said. “ _ ‘And Ike loves me, and that’s all that matters.’ _ ” Ike finished, more softly. Soren sniffled and wiped his tears dry with the backs of his hands, like a child. Ike pulled off his headband and used it to dry Soren’s eyes. 

“Oh, Ike… you’re so innocent, so genuinely  _ wonderful…  _ and that’s why you’re my only friend.” He threw his arms around Ike’s neck. “Take me, Ike. Show me that you love me. Make love to me tonight, Ike.” 

Ike nodded. “Okay.” 

Ike gently turned them over, so Ike was on top of Soren, laying Soren down on his back on the simple inn bed. It certainly wasn’t some bridal suite, but it would do. Ike had imagined flower petals and silk sheets, but it was happening right here and right now, and Ike couldn’t wait. The candle’s flame was growing dim; soon it would go out entirely. And when it did, the room grew dark, illuminated only by the subtle moonlight coming in through the window.

Ike pushed his fingers back inside of Soren, working him a little more firmly now, opening him up as far as he could go. Soren laid back and made all manner of beautiful, melodic sounds, spreading his legs wide. Awash in moonlight, he looked like some sort of wanton angel, the stars sparkling in his crimson eyes and the moon shimmering off his alabaster skin. His cock leaked a translucent fluid, trickling down his shaft and down between his balls. It almost sounded like he was singing his pleasure, soft notes humming his love through the night. 

Ike’s cock throbbed between his legs. He grasped it with one hand, tried to line it up with Soren’s open hole. 

“Ike.”

“Yeah?”

Soren gestured to the oil jar on the nightstand with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh...Right.” Ike took the oil, and slicked up his cock with it, rubbing more oil around the rim of Soren’s hole as well, just to ease the transition. 

He pushed in slowly, so very slowly. Soren’s breath hitched… it was so much bigger than he’d imagined. “G-Go slow…” Soren stuttered. 

“Of course.” Ike slipped in until just his tip was seated inside of Soren, and even that felt like heaven. He pushed in just a little further, and Soren winced slightly. “Sorry… am I too big?” Ike fretted.

“No…. I can take it. I want this.” Soren insisted. “More. Go slow, but… more.” 

Ike pushed in, further and further, ever-so-slowly, until his hips seemed to click into place against Soren’s. “Is this… okay?”

Soren gritted his teeth. “It’s… so big… it  _ burns... _ but… it feels good. Move, a little?” 

Ike moved slowly, pulling his cock out inch by inch. He moved back in, and Soren’s body seemed to accept him more easily the second time around. 

“There we go… just relax, Soren. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Keep going.” Soren replied. Ike moved a little faster, but still slow and deep and genuine. Ike stopped for a moment and hiked Soren’s legs up around his hips a little better, angling his hips as he pushed back in. Soren let out a long gasp of surprise and pleasure. 

“Right there!” He exclaimed, clutching onto Ike’s arms. 

“Like this?” Ike moved again, pressing against Soren’s prostate just so. 

“Yes! Yes, Ike, don’t stop!” Soren pleaded, and Ike nodded. He kept moving, slowly working that spot. He didn’t want to overwhelm Soren, and he also didn’t want to hurt him. 

It felt so good, Soren’s tight ass around Ike’s big, thick cock. Soren moved against Ike, trying to pull him closer. 

“Please, Ike… it feels  _ so  _ good…” Soren breathed. Ike leaned up and kissed him, holding his face with one hand while he made love to him, until Soren let out a beautiful cry, and came, splattering both of their stomachs. He clenched hard around Ike, and Ike let out a sharp gasp through his nose. 

“Soren--”

“C-come for me, Ike… finish inside me. Please…” Soren asked. “Let me feel the heat of your love, come warm this ice-cold heart of mine….” 

Ike pushed in slowly, pumping his cock in and out of Soren slowly and steady, his orgasm building inside him, until he came with a grunt of effort. Soren could feel Ike’s hot seed pulse into his ass, and he let out a pretty little sigh. 

Ike pulled out slowly, and let Soren breathe for just a minute before grabbing up Soren’s robe from the floor and using it like a towel to clean them up. 

“Ike! That’s my clothes you’re soaking in semen.” Soren scolded. “I only have so many robes.”

“Oops.” Ike looked down at the robe in his hands. “We’ll find a river to do our laundry in soon, Soren, I promise. But… did you like that? Did I make you feel good?” 

“Oh, Ike… if I could make love to you every night….” Soren breathed, kissing Ike fiercely. “Was it good for you?”

“My own hand is good for me, Soren. But this? It was something even better.” Ike murmured. “Soren, how many times do I have to remind you? I  _ love  _ you. I’ve always loved you. Always, Soren, and until the end of the line…. I’m here for you.” 

Soren smiled softly. “Always?”

“Always.” 


End file.
